Skittles
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Hiei finds the answers to lifes little mysteries in a bag of Skittles.


_**Author's Note: Hiei finds the answers to lifes little mysteries in a bag of Skittles. This fic makes no sense, but I really don't care. Its late and I've been up for a while. This just sort of came to me while I was typing up ch.4 of Seeking the Light of Shadows(which is done, it just needs to be typed up) I hope all who read this enjoy it! Feed the author, leave a review!**_

**Skittles**

'Stupid ningen sweets' Hiei thought as he popped one of the candies into his mouth, chewing and swallowing the flavoured and coloured sugar.

Hiei didn't like many sweet things, but the few that he did, he liked alot. Like the bag currently in his hand. If his reading was right, the candies were called 'Skittles'. Though he could be wrong, youkai writing was very different from ningen writing and translating was a bit difficult sometimes. He managed though.

He stuck several in his mouth at once so he would get a burst of flavour. Unbidden, thoughts of those who called themselves his team mates came to mind.

Kuwabara.

Kurama.

Yuusuke...

The last two lingered in his mind as he thought about them.

Two skittles found their way into Hiei's hand and a small smile formed on the halflings face. A purple and a yellow skittles sat side by side, content to be held before their demise.

He slowly ate the green one and thought about how much Kurama was like the purple candy. One of the sweetest in the bag and always one of the ones that people would pick out of the bag. So like Kurama, with his good looks and charming personality, that fox could charm a god with his skill. (And had on several occasions) Kurama was always the one to make his presence made and never failed to make sure that things were going good for himself. The fox may have had an eye opening here in the Ningenkai, but you couldn't change a kitsune.

Which lead to Hiei seriously thinking about what he was doing with such a creature that was out mostly for its own skin. He and the fox were...together? Hiei didn't really know what to call the relationship. They were co-workers, both serving their time under KoEnma with Yuusuke and Kuwabara. They were friends and they cared for each other...but Kurama wasn't exactly what he was looking for in a mate. Hiei wasn't choosy about gender, like almost all youkai.

They had sex, but that was more to calm the raging hormones that they both had to deal with when in the Ningenkai. Damned ningen, they had no idea how powerful scent really was...

Growling, Hiei popped the candy still sitting in his hand into his mouth.

The tart taste of lemons drew his thoughts away from Kurama and towards Yuusuke, the boy whom he associated with the taste.

Yuusuke reminded him of lemons, because they were tart and sour, but there was a taste to them that Hiei liked. And thats what Yuusuke was like. Yuusuke was a brat and could be so stupid at times, but none the less there was something about the boy that called to Hiei.

There was also that snag that Yuusuke cared for Hiei. Yuusuke did so many things that Kurama didn't do for him...and Hiei liked it. Yuusuke would fight with him, giving him his all and never backing down. Yuusuke would joke with him even though he never understood or appreciated his ningenkai humour. Yuusuke would help him with little things that he just didn't know what to do with...Kurama would talk with him, but Hiei always felt that the kitsune wasn't really listening...Don't get him wrong, the fox heard what he was saying, but that did not mean he was listening. Yuusuke listened to you. It didn't matter who you were. He gave you his attention, and you felt special for it. You felt honoured to know such an individual.

Hiei honestly didn't know what to do about Yuusuke's feelings. The detective was attractive, but Hiei didn't know if he felt anything beyond friendship for the younger.

Kurama was the same...except that the fox had acted before Yuusuke had.

And now Hiei was at a crossroads.

If he told Kurama he wanted to break off what ever the two of them had going the kitsune would be upset.

But if he stayed with Kurama, Hiei would always wonder 'what if?' Though a couple days ago he had a taste of what if...

Two days ago he had awoken outside at the base of a tree with Yuusuke curled up next to him. Hiei had never felt so content or safe in his life. He felt safe with Kurama, but it was some how different with Yuusuke...perhaps it was because of how quickly their youngest comanion had become so powerful.

Kurama was a good friend to all of them. And...Hiei's first real friend. He had many allies before, but never a friend. And right behind Kurama was Yuusuke, befriending them all.

Hiei growled to himself and tipped the almost empty bag into his hand.

A lone yellow skittle tummbled out, leaving Hiei to stare at the little sweet.

So...this was the answer, eh?

Hiei smiled and ate the small candy, content for the moment.


End file.
